


Beyond The Seas

by Astomera



Category: Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astomera/pseuds/Astomera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a couple years of separation, Link reunites with Linebeck through his treasure shop bordering the ocean realm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond The Seas

Link cautiously opened the door to the one building past the station en route to the ocean realm. Who knew what would be beyond its hinges? Link had seen a lot of things on his journeys and, though he had gained confidence in his ability to combat evil, he had also learned that one could never be too careful.

Zelda’s spirit peeked at the room from behind his shoulder as they entered. When she had gotten a good look, she immediately flew out from behind Link and zipped around the room.

“Link! Look at all of these treasures!” she exclaimed in awe. Every wall had shelves stocked with rare and expensive items, only a few of which Link had ever possessed. There were glimmering vases, old maps on fine parchment, shiny jewels, golden statues, strung pearls, delicate figurines and models, treasure chests, and what appeared to be bottles of rare oils and perfumes. Zelda was almost at a loss for words.

“Is this a shop?” she asked, sounding hopeful. Of course, her royal budget could accommodate her materialistic needs…to an extent. The young princess, though virtuous, hadn’t yet learned to be unfazed by pretty stones. Link looked around, briefly entertaining the thought that an old friend of his would love this place. He frowned subconsciously and Zelda noticed.

“Link? Are you okay?” she asked, putting her silvery hand on his shoulder. “You look upset. What’s wrong?” He shook his head, as if to shake the thoughts away, and smiled a little at the girl.

“Just thinking about home,” - which wasn’t exactly a lie - “But I’m okay now. Maybe the shopkeeper is in the next room?” He pointed to the doorway just beyond the counter.

Both approached the counter and looked over. Suddenly, a man dressed in blue walked into the room and crossed his arms. Link paled and his jaw dropped.

Linebeck, was all he could think. Linebeck.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” the man asked. Link stared, saying nothing, and the man continued regardless. “What do you want, you Rupeeless ragamuffin?” Again, no reply. He leaned on the counter and his voice softened. “This is no place for the likes of you.”

Link learned forward, compelled to be closer. He looked up into the sea-green eyes of his old friend and gently placed his hand on the much bigger one already on the counter. Then, without warning, he turned quickly and ran out the door. The man sensed that the boy wasn’t alone, and felt the presence leave as he did.

“Shoo! Shoo already!” he called as they left, and “Get out of here!” when they were already gone.

“You know that guy?” she asked when they were outside, seeing the blush on his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

“I might have. He looked familiar, at least…uh, listen, why don’t you wait for me by the tracks? I’ll try to get some information out of him. The sooner we can fix the bridge, the better.” His words carried more depth than he knew. Luckily, Zelda agreed with his plan and flitted off to the train to wait. Link decided to walk around for a few minutes to calm down before going back into the building.

He went inside to find the man polishing a red gem behind the counter. “Hmm?” he grumbled as he looked up, not expecting Link to return…but there he was, and for the first time in two years, they were alone. Link mumbled something. “What’s that you say?” the man asked. He set the gem back on its shelf and faced the boy. Link cleared his throat.

“Linebeck?” he asked quietly. Link swallowed hard, watching the brown-haired man closely, waiting for the answer that could change everything.

He nodded. “Come with me, scout. I assume your friend is outside?” Linebeck held out his arm and invited Link behind the counter. The blonde-haired boy climbed over the divider and went to his side. He bobbed his head, surprised that Linebeck even knew about Zelda. She was invisible to everyone except the sages and himself!

“I have so many questions for you,” Link said, taking Linebeck’s hand into his own like he was family. They walked into the next room, where Link saw a few bookshelves, a table with two chairs, a large chest, more shelves, and a woodstove. On the shelves were a few pots, pans, plates, clay mugs, and small jars of spices. There were a few sacks in the corner that probably had potatoes, flour, and other staples, and there was a bowl of pears on the table. By the woodstove there was a neat pile of chopped wood and some scraps of parchment. Though it seemed cozy, there was nothing really personal about the place aside from the many books. He wondered where his other belongings were. 

“It’s not much, but it’s more than I had on the S.S. Linebeck.” He chuckled, then motioned towards the stairs. “Feel free to explore, kid.” Link went up the stairs and Linebeck followed. The only things in the small upper room were a fairly large bed and two big chests. Link went to the bed. He passed his shield and sword to his somewhat-gracious friend and sat on the edge, falling back and closing his eyes.

“I haven’t seen a bed for days! This is nice. Zelda and I have been-”

“The princess?” asked Linebeck, cutting him off.

“Yeah. We’ve been running around the kingdom, trying to restore the Spirit Tracks. Well, not running around; Anjea lent us the Spirit Train…a lot has been happening. And it was so peaceful before this week…” The adventurer paused and looked at the man. He was quieter than Link remembered. He sat up on his elbows and watched as Linebeck hovered in the doorway, looking a little morose. “I thought I’d never see you again.”

“Tetra--Zelda--will always need you around.”

Link ignored that, even though it was probably true. “You’re not sailing anymore?”

Linebeck shook his head. “At least I’m by the sea,” he said, smiling weakly. Link wasn’t convinced.

“But you’re not on it,” he persisted.

“No, I’m not.” Linebeck sighed deeply and leaned the shield and sword against a wooden chest. “I missed ya‘, kid. Sailing wasn’t the same without you,” he admitted. Link didn’t know what to say about that.

“We’re so far from where we met. What are the odds that we’d meet again?” he wondered aloud.

“Slim! I’m glad to see you. So, uh, what do you think of my shop?” Linebeck grinned wide and led him back downstairs. “All this beautiful treasure brings a tear to my eye.”

The Hero laughed. “It’s great! How can you bear to part with it all though? I thought you hoarded it, not sold it.”

“Profit, my boy. Profit.”


End file.
